Talk:The Weight of the World
Anyone with the PC version I was reading a walkthrough of Fable III, and I came across something I didn't recognise. According to that walkthrough, after the final judgement about Mistpeak, you go to the treasury to commission the army, sign off the projected casualties, and then the clock advances to 1 day to go. Is this a mistake, or a PC-only addition to the quest? It definitely doesn't happen on the 360 version - as soon as the Mistpeak cutscene finishes, it goes straight to 1 day to go and Hobson starts going on about the anniversary. Thanks for any help, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:38, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it's a PC only addition to the quest. A pretty nice one too. Yet another feature they should've included in the 360 version. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 01:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you think you could fill me in/add to the article what it involves, please; for example, are you automatically taken to the treasury following the Mistpeak judgement or do you make your own way there; can you leave to do other stuff before you sign or not; can you leave after you sign, or does it automatically advance to 1 day to go; is there another entry on the royal schedule for it; can you use the treasury at that point, and can you still use the treasury at 1 day to go before you enter the portal; and if you decide to leave the last battle by running into the purple force field blocking the path to the Castle, does it still return you to the time before making the Desert Outpost judgement, or does it return to another time? Thanks for your help, and don't worry if you can't find these things out for a while. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll get on that. I think the closest file I have is about to go to Aurora the first time so hopefully it won't take too long. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 15:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for that. No rush, though. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry, that took a lot longer than I thought it would. Anyway here's what I've found out: It does show up as an entry on the 121 Days to Go Royal Schedule as Commission the Albion Army. You make your own way to the Treasury and can leave to do stuff before doing so. Once you interact with Hobson to sign the contract with the projected casualties it pulls up a screen similar to the one when making promises with the projected number. You can either sign or leave to donate money to the Treasury if you aren't happy with the number. After signing, you can't leave and the game advances to 1 Day to Go and the funds in the Treasury go to zero. You are still able to use the Treasury at 1 Day to Go but it won't affect the number of casualties at the end of the battle, so be sure you have the amount you're happy with before you sign the contract in 121 Days to Go. If you interact with the purple forcefield blocking Bowerstone Castle or the one blocking the way to Bowerstone Industrial it will return you to the point in the game prior to the Desert Outpost ruling. If you have any other questions let me know. :) -- geekie beekie(Talk) 09:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::OK, thanks for that. I think that covers everything, but if I think of anything else I'll get back to you. I'll add the extra info to the article. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Wing Mechanics Has anyone actually spaded out the mechanics for what gives you the 100% Good/Evil wings? The page claims whatever side you made more choices for would be your result, but I did more Evil choices, kept my Promises to my supporters, and got the Good wings. Nymphonomicon 04:36, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :From my experience its based on your alignment. Be sure to check your alignment prior to getting the Extreme Morph. Also since you kept your promises you would have been good, thus giving you the good wings.--Alpha Lycos 04:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::From what I've heard (haven't tested it though), it firstly only depends on your choices as monarch, and not any you may have made before Coronation or in side quests, and secondly isn't affected by your direct alignment. I've heard of someone keeping all their promises, but making sure they were 100% Evil on alignment, and they got the good wings. I think that the promises make the biggest impact on the overall outcome, but the other decisions affect it slightly as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:51, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Though the type of wings you have can change based on alignment too. I once had evil wings by the end of the game, played for a bit after the story doing purely good things and ended with good wings.--Alpha Lycos 11:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh, did you? I heard that once you had your wings, they were fixed, no matter what you did to your alignment. Maybe it does need more looking into then. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 12:02, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've done the same. Played through the story good and had evil wings after as well. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 07:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Saving your kingdom is contingent result of right moral mentality, not its essence. A good, just ruler shall necessarily save the regnum, but the inner intentionality of the heart, the subtler layers of "cardiognosis", is the central axis and pivot of everything else - The equation is multifactorial and dynamic but basically, it is responsible and simply enough communicated, to state your personal, direct moral life is the determinant factor in the Theresa-bestowed "metamorphosis". One can save every soul in Albion as a tyrannical, Luciferian-Titanic despot and murderous psychopath. In terms of a priori, principial aretology and axiological meta-ethics, the salvation of the regnum means nothing, or, rather is meaningful in a conditional sense. The point of the wings is the representation of the "inner nature" of the Hero the player has chosen to be - even saving your entire people, Aurora, etc. shall not be enough to becloud the metaphysical reality Theresa is somehow cognizant of, revealing the type of person the ruler really is, deep-down and unmasked. I tested this out of curiosity three times now - I saved every soul in my kingdom, but conducted myself reprehensibly in the personal ethical-moral sphere purposely, and, quite rightly, I believe, I recieved my due: the fallen angel of hell I was internally, transliterated corporeally and exoterically. Dionysian-Satanic horns, starkly Stygian black, blackened-red or reddened-black features generally; bat-like, death-angel wings; constantly emitting or oozing some sort of destructive black ichor or slime of the abyss; etc. If any one is yet wondering: the character-based morphological scheme in Fable III is robustly intelligent and dynamic, some aspects of the game hold up wonderfully in the context of the passed years, and, indeed, IF for whatever unusual reason, one changes drastically in one's interior life whose outcroppings flow out into the Primality (unrepresented in-game) and Morality statistics (represented roughly in-game), in a bipolar-life manner, going from morally normative to antinomian or amoralist, the game dynamically and energetically bears out the characterological transformation, as if instantaneous, the outward signs of either daemonic or supernal inner spiritual tendency, manifesting as soon as one chooses the evolutive path or involutional - literally, and not just figuratively speaking, in Fable III, one can go from "PURE GOOD" to "PURE EVIL" quite confirmably, surprisingly rapidly, the game is progressively engineered to avoid misrecognition of stasis, multiplayer interactions passively with friends or even with oneself via local co-op, keep on surveying and recording the truth of the inner essence of the Hero... Promise to Samuel Funny. If you choose the "evil" choice during Samuel's audience with you (re-opening the Academy, but charging tuition fees), Samuel states that he's disappointed you've "broken your promise", but this isn't actually true. You didn't break his promise. He only asked that you re-open the Academy (which you've done) and that's all it states in the written promise as well. If Samuel expected it to be re-opened free-of-charge as it had been previously, he should have gotten that in writing, or at least brought his lawyer along. 02:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Lionhead has very wishy-washy ideas of "Good" and "Evil" when it comes to Fable. Your decisions in Fable III are mostly political, even if they get the same job done, they are still labeled "Good" and "Evil" with "Evil" contributing to the Crawler being killed with less people dying... Nymphonomicon 04:58, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Hardly. Most of the "evil" decisions were against individual freedoms, even though they could be good for the economy, and better for the population as a whole. They screwed it up by tying it to use cash as an incentive in the decision making. Since all you need to do is buy a few properties, leave the game running for a few hours while you have dinner and collect rent, there was no real struggle for cash unless you decided to run through the main quests and not do anything else. ::As to Samuel, the promise was likely to be to reopen the academy on the terms it was open before Logan closed it, since the hero never specified any changes to that, it would count as a broken promise. What if he opened the academy and burned all the books, would that still count as a kept promise? ::Having said that, I don't agree with this whole good/evil dynamic. Sure reputation that affects how people see you and treat you, but when you choose one thing, you will always make an enemy of someone. Raising money Um question? If you're trying to be a good ruler and save everyone, why not try to open the bowerstone castle silver key chest since it has 2,000,000 gold inside? Just a thought 03:59, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Unfortunately that can't happen. You need 50 silver keys to open that chest, and some of the keys, such as those in Dankwater Cavern in Millfields, can't be accessed until after the main quest is complete. At which point, of course, it's too late. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes it can happen.If you use a second controller and collect the keys and shoot gnomes as a henchman you can collect all 50 keys even before you meet Elise/Elliot,or before leaving the castle with Walter.You can also complete the Gnomes are Evil quest even before entering the Hole.Garry Damrau 06:35, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes I suppose that's true; I didn't think about co-op play. So yes if you get all the keys from other people's games then you would be able to open that chest. You can't open it by yourself before completing the main quest though. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Alcohol Policy I noticed somewhere there was a question about changes observed when certain judgements were made but I forgot where, so I am adding a note here where it is appropriate. When you outlaw alcohol the pubs in Brightwall, Market, and Old Quarter as well as the stalls that sell beverages will no longer serve beer, wine, or spirits, instead they sell fruit drinks. I will try to get a list on my current playthrough. I have been recently taken a "neutral" action to prevent the huge number of vomitting villagers I get when doing the "good" option.Garry Damrau(talk) 17:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :That was probably on my list of things to do. I want to expand on the Treasury judgements as there is not much info in the article about the effects that they have. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:37, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Support I was wondering if losing support from someone (Breaking promises) will remove them from the Road to Rule, thus making your wings smaller at the end?ZydrateAnatomy (talk) 23:26, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :Not that I'm aware of, all I think it does is makes them not show up in the ending gathering.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:28, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::That's good to know, actually. Hopefully you're sure. Otherwise my evil character might keep a few promises, but there's plenty evil choices to go around to balance things out. ZydrateAnatomy (talk) 23:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::The size of your wings is supposedly dependent on the number of followers you have acquired. It is of note that you can still keep your promise to Page even if you do not rebuild Old Quarter and do turn the homeless shelter into a brothel. The one judgement you must make to keep your promise to Page is the one banning child labour. You can even keep all your promises and save all 6.5 million civilians but still earn evil wings by taking money from the treasury before Day 1 but leave enough in there to save the 6.5 million.Garry Damrau(talk) 03:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::In general, I'm having trouble with wing size myself. My wing size is equivalent regardless of the amount of quests I have done. Ossuarium (talk) 03:29, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::It might be that you do not visit the area/s affected by your judgements after you make each ruling. After you make 'good' judgements, equip a weapon that requires making friends, like the Casanova or Mallett's Mallett for example, and then merely fast travel to that area. It is amazing how many villagers become your friends just as you show up there. Check your stats in the LIVE room to see how your friends and lovers increase just by showing up. It may also be linked to only the people you made promises to. IDK. The wings and the heavenly light from above do look awesome though, don't you think?Garry Damrau(talk) 05:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Massive tax flaw Can anyone explain how raising the taxes for at least 6,500,000 citizens only raises 200,000 gold? That'd be a tax increase of, at most, 0.03 gold/person for a year. Given that even expired celery is worth 10gp, how does this pitiful increase then cause the widespead poverty evident once you raise the taxes? 17:23, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :You have to think of things like this: How many of those citizens are children who do not pay tax? Plus the 200,000 gold is the net profit from the taxes, you can't put in the loss from them now can you? And then there is the fact the taxes seem to only effect Albion, not Aurora, yet the 6,500,000 covers both countries total population.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 21:15, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Spoken like a true Republican.--Garry Damrau(talk) 05:00, January 15, 2014 (UTC)